


My King

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Drunk Kissing, Drunk flirting, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naughty, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: Arthur is crowned the King of Camelot, and a celebration ensues both in the banquet hall, and in the bedroom...





	My King

At Arthur’s coronation ceremony, Merlin was beaming. Everyone was. When the crown had been placed on his head, and King Arthur faced his court for first time, he looked to the crowd to see Gwen, her hands covering her mouth, full of glee, then at Gaius, to see the old man laughing joyfully, and finally Arthur saw Merlin, who could not look prouder as he smiled ear to ear and clapped for Arthur, stopping to wipe tears from his face.

“Long live King Arthur of Camelot!” Sir Geoffrey declared.

“To Arthur! To Arthur! To Arthur!” the court cheered.

“For the love of Camelot” Arthur called.

The crowd responded, “For the love of Camelot!”

Arthur allowed himself a grin and processed down the walkway to his coronation celebration.

* * *

After greeting his guests and court members, King Arthur finally took a seat at the royal feast table, as flutists filled the room with lively music. Merlin arrived behind him with a jug of mead, pouring some into his goblet.

“You look like you need this,” he suggested happily.

Arthur laughed, “You’re quite right, Merlin.” Taking a sip of the mead, sweet and refreshing, he continued, “Now why don’t you relax, you don’t need to be serving me all night—” but was cut off when Gwen hurried up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I am so happy for you, my lord,” she said, pulling away from him. She was dazzling in a light pink gown with floral detailing sewn into her sleeves and neckline. Arthur had insisted she have a lovely gown for the occasion, any gown she wished.

“Thank you, Gwen,” the King smiled warmly, kissing her hand. “You look lovely this evening.”

Gwen blushed a bit, “Thank you, my lord.”

Gesturing to Merlin, who still stood by with the jug of mead, Arthur asked, “Do you like Merlin’s tunic? I insisted Merlin wear something nice as well.”

Merlin wore a bold navy tunic, with silver detailing at the cuffs and neck, and a deep red sash at his waist, as those colors were Merlin’s colors. For when after Arthur had told Merlin of his plans to provide Gwen with any gown she wanted, he looked at Merlin, dressed in his typical bland attire, and realized he had never seen Merlin wear anything luxurious in his life. So, Arthur had demanded Merlin get something nice to wear as well.

“You look lovely, too, Merlin,” Gwen grinned, giggling.

King Arthur sipped from his goblet. “Now Gwen, I hope you listened when I said that you are not to be working this evening. Merlin does not seem to want to listen to me.”

Gwen look over at Merlin, rolling her eyes just a bit, and smiled at him, “Come now, Merlin, you must celebrate!”

Merlin shrugged, and said, “It’s not a problem to serve my king.”

Arthur pursed his lips and looked at the two of them. “I’ll drink to that,” he declared, as Merlin and Gwen chuckled. “Just don’t dirty your new clothes,” he warned.

“I won’t,” Merlin assured, looking on as Gwen walked away, a lovely train trailing behind her.

“She is lovely,” Merlin said, winking at Arthur, who had finished the last of his cup. The King looked at Merlin, who stared at him eagerly, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

“Indeed,” Arthur said, turning to watch Gwen walk away, looking as beautiful as royalty. He could not help to think that Merlin looked nice as well. Turning back to his manservant, Arthur found Merlin had walked away.

“As are you,” he whispered, then took a bite of bread that was set out before the feast.

* * *

A trumpet sounded, and the court was meant to be seated for the feast. Merlin filled up King Arthur’s goblet with more mead, which he took in hand and stood, facing his guests.

“A toast,” Arthur began, “To the many people who helped me get to where I am now.” Everyone took their drinks in hand, and the King continued, “To my father, rest his soul, for his preparing me for this role I take on today. To Gaius, a loyal friend to my father and I for many years. To my knights and to my treasured friends, who have been at my side through thick and thin. And finally, to Camelot!”

“Hear, hear!” the court resounded, drinking from their cups.

“Let the feast begin!” Arthur declared, applauded as he sat.

Merlin appeared over the King’s shoulder to fill his cup up once more.

“Great toast, Arthur,” he said merrily.

“Really, Merlin,” Arthur said, a bit put-off, “Sit and enjoy the feast.”

“In due time, sire,” Merlin responded, and walked off.

“ _Merlin_ —” the King called, but Merlin had left too quickly to hear. Arthur wished for Merlin to sit with him, so that he was not alone in this. The night was still young, and the new King had hours before the celebrations were over.

* * *

King Arthur watched as Sir Lancelot approached Gwen and bowed slightly at the waist, kissing her hand. They walked off to dance to the music, still light and pleasant, but winding down a bit down now that the celebration was approaching its fourth hour. They danced slowly, holding each other close. Gwen placed her head upon Lancelot’s chest, and Arthur half-smiled. He knew of Lancelot’s affection toward her and had to admit that his own was not as strong as the young knight’s.

“How are we, sire?” Arthur heard, stirred from his thoughts. He whipped around and exclaimed, “Merlin! Where have you been?”

Merlin looked confused. “Doing my job, sire,” he responded, filling up the King’s cup. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, just sit down,” the King said plainly, drinking from his cup.

“Alright, my lord,” Merlin shrugged, “My feet are tired anyway.”

Satisfied that he now had someone to keep him company, Arthur sat back in his chair, content.

“How goes the feast?” Merlin asked, eating the rest of the loaf of bread the King had not finished.

“Eh,” responded Arthur, who sat with his arms crossed, looking a bit drained.

“That bad, huh?” Merlin asked, amused. “It must be difficult being the most coveted man in the kingdom,” Merlin joked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut it, will you?” But Arthur wondered what exactly Merlin meant.

Chuckling, Merlin finished the last of Arthur’s bread. The King looked over at his manservant, who appeared happy as ever to be sitting there with Arthur, eating his leftovers.

“Merlin,” Arthur began, “Why don’t you have a plate? It’s delicious. You need to eat.”

“I’m alright—” Merlin began, but the King cut him off, “Merlin, just shut up and eat something.”

Merlin, pretending it was a chore, sighed, “Well, if you insist.”

“I do,” Arthur replied sternly. “How hard is it for you to do as you’re told?” he asked.

Merlin picked some potatoes and pork off the platters set on the table. “Quite.” he said matter-of-factly.

Didn’t Arthur know it.

Then Merlin looked over at Arthur as he popped potato in his mouth. “Quite hard,” he added. Arthur’s heart skipped a bit. Merlin, thinking himself funny for being difficult, began to eat the rest of his food.

Arthur sat up, wondering why he had felt as he did. He watched Merlin more closely. They had always bantered with one another. Why did Merlin’s sassy comment and indignant table manners make Arthur’s heart flutter? The King watched as Merlin shook his head slightly to the music, shoveling pork and potatoes into his mouth. Merlin then drank from a goblet, and Arthur watched as its contents clung to Merlin’s plump lips…

“Sire,” Sir Lancelot called, arm in arm with Gwen. Arthur, jarred from his thoughts, looked upon the couple. “With your blessing, we’d like to declare our intention to marry,” Lancelot said, kissing Gwen on the forehead.

Arthur, not at all surprised by what Lancelot was proposing, chuckled awkwardly, and stood to embrace the two. “Of course!” he exclaimed, “You have my blessing.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Gwen said, her eyes welling with tears as she looked at her knight.

“Of course,” the King said, giving a wave. “I look forward to the ceremony.”

Gwen and Lancelot returned to their seats as Arthur turned around to face Merlin, who was looking at him wide eyed.

“Do you realize what just happened?” he asked the King urgently.

“Yes...?” Arthur asked slowly. “What do you mean, Merlin?” he inquired, noticing how the candlelight of the chandelier illuminated the tips of Merlin’s ears, which stuck out ridiculously. The King smiled.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes,” Arthur said distractedly, still admiring Merlin, whose adam’s apple bounced as he finished his meal and drank mead.

“You’re trying not to be upset, aren’t you?” Merlin suggested. Now finished with his meal, he looked at the King with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur shook his head. “No, Merlin, I’m not—” but Merlin jumped up from his seat to retrieve the jug of mead from Gwaine, who sat across the banquet hall, and already had enough to drink. Arthur watched Merlin walk, the red sash he bought him swaying as his manservant walked.

Returning with the jug, Merlin poured more into his goblet.

“Drink up, sire,” he said. “It must be difficult seeing the one you want so far out of reach.”

Arthur downed his goblet, and Merlin poured more. “Yes,” the King said quietly, looking at his manservant's worried, affectionate expression. “It is.” _If only you knew_ , he thought.

Merlin frowned. “Well, I’m here for you, sire. I always will be.” This made Arthur smile. Frankly, Merlin made Arthur smile.

“Thank you, Merlin,” he said, sipping from his cup and spilling on himself slightly. He finished the goblet, and Merlin filled it _yet again_.

“Merlin,” Arthur looked at him, swaying ever so slightly in his chair, “Are you trying to get me drunk?” Merlin chuckled as Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Now, Arthur,” he said, dabbing at the King’s pantleg with a cloth. “You’re the one who keeps drinking it,” he concluded, grinning mischievously.

How Arthur loved that cheeky smile, and Merlin’s touch upon his leg.

“You’re right,” he admitted, and chugged his newly filled goblet down. Merlin shook his head. “Let’s go,” the King said definitively, and Merlin offered an arm to help the Arthur rise from his seat. Waving to the court, the two exited the banquet hall.

“Shall we get you to bed, sire?” Merlin asked, mocking disapproval. Arthur liked the sound of that. “Actually, Mer— _hiccup_ —lin,” he began, but Merlin shushed him. “Let’s get you upstairs, then we can talk,” he suggested. Arthur didn’t say anything, he just leaned heavily on Merlin. _I’d like to bed you,_ he thought.

* * *

The King was not very drunk. But he was not just tipsy either. No, Arthur was just drunk when Merlin sat him in the armchair of his royal chambers.

“I will prepare your clothes and bed, sire” Merlin suggested, and hurried off to do so.

“Merlin—” Arthur tried again, but Merlin started talking.

“I am sorry about Gwen and Lancelot, sire. I know you were fond of her.”

“ _Hiccup_ —Merlin—,” the King started, leaning over his armchair to watch Merlin.

“Myself, I thought the two of you would get married shortly after your coronation,” Merlin said after laying out the king’s underclothes and walking over to the bed to prepare it for sleep. “But with you selecting Lancelot as one of your knights, I suppose it was only a matter of time before their relationship deepened and surpassed your own.”

“Merlin—” Arthur was louder this time, but Merlin still prattled on.

“I knew they liked each other at one point, but I didn’t think that it would grow as it did—”

“MERLIN!” the King bellowed, startling his manservant. “Come here,” Arthur ordered.

Confused, Merlin walked over to Arthur, sitting down on the ottoman in front of him.

“What is it, sire?” he asked quietly, concern in his baby blue eyes.

King Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes a dazzling electric blue. _Stop it,_ Merlin thought, _now is not the time to think of such things_. But Merlin couldn’t help but look into the King’s irises, large and dilated as he beheld his manservant. As the silence continued, Merlin blushed.

“Sire?” he asked tentatively. Arthur was staring holes into him. What was he doing? Merlin blushed more.

Arthur, delighted to see Merlin blush as Arthur undressed him with his eyes, said softly, “You look lovely, Merlin.”

Merlin’s beautifully blue eyes widened. His plump lips parted as his mouth fell agape.

“What?” he whispered.

“You heard me,” Arthur whispered back, even more quietly.

Merlin looked into his King’s eyes with disbelief.

“What…” he said faintly.

Arthur had to speak up, and finish what he had started.

“Merlin,” he said quietly, “I don’t care about Gwen and Lancelot. I fancied her once. But I never only liked her.”

Merlin’s heart was beating so hard, he felt like Arthur could hear it from where he sat. Was he really about to tell Merlin what he had only dreamt of in his deepest fantasies?

The King continued intently, “From shortly after you arrived in Camelot, I fancied you.” Merlin’s breath hitched. He could not believe his ears. “Now, years later. I am besotted by you, Merlin, and I can’t deny it anymore.”

King Arthur looked at his manservant with a tenderness that Merlin had seen before, many times. Arthur had always been the kindest, although mostly annoying, man he had ever known. They had risked their lives for one another countless times. They spent most of their days together.

“Arthur—” Merlin began, and Arthur moved closer.

Merlin could barely breathe, and his heart was pounding. Arthur’s heart felt as though it may burst.

“You are drunk, surely,” Merlin suggested weakly.

Arthur reached out and lifted Merlin’s chin and looked deep into his eyes.

“Drunk or sober,” he whispered, his breath hot against Merlin’s face, “I love you, Merlin.”

With that, King Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s. They kissed softly at first, Merlin wrapping his hands around his King slowly, everything between them so careful. Pulling back, Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes again.

“I love you too, Arthur,” Merlin whispered breathlessly, hugging Arthur tightly.

“I know,” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s ear, making him shiver.

Arthur kissed Merlin again, grabbing his face with one hand, just below his jaw line. Merlin kissed Arthur back passionately, feeling the King’s hot tongue pursuing his own. Merlin moaned into their kiss, experiencing bliss he didn’t know possible.

As they kissed one another, tongues intertwined, King Arthur lifted Merlin up effortlessly, and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur, drawing him closer.

Arthur walked the few steps over to his bed, and pushed Merlin on to it, pulling back to break their kiss. The King was more than aroused, his trousers bulging with excitement, and he pressed his erection against Merlin. Merlin gasped as the King planted hot, wet kisses on his neck, and he shivered.

“Arthur—” he whispered in the King’s ear, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Arthur smirked, stood up, shrugging off his vest and pulling his dress shirt over his head. Merlin bit his lip. The King has always been handsome, but Merlin only ever allowed himself to lust for the king at night, in the privacy of his room, pleasuring himself to the thought of an encounter such as this.

“You have, have you?” Arthur teased, undoing Merlin’s red sash and draping it over his neck. His big, warm hands found his way to the bottom of Merlin’s tunic, pulling the lovely garment over Merlin’s big ears and tossing it away. The King threw himself onto Merlin and nipped at those ears. Merlin sighed audibly in response, making Arthur’s cock twitch to hear such sounds. Trailing kisses down Merlin’s neck and chest, he sucked on Merlin’s nipples, grazing them with his teeth, causing Merlin to moan Arthur’s name.

“Yes baby,” Arthur growled, “You like that?”

Merlin's erection was painful as he whimpered in pleasure, “Yes.”

Arthur stopped abruptly, looking Merlin in the face. “It’s yes, _my King_ ,” he commanded.

Biting his lip, Merlin corrected himself, “Yes, my King,” he said faintly.

“That’s better,” Arthur said as he stepped back and undid his trousers, not yet pulling them off. Reaching to undo Merlin’s, he murmured, “You’re such a girl, Merlin.” Merlin blushed, and then gasped as the King hooked a finger under his pants and undergarments, pulling them off in one flourish. Merlin shivered, now completely nude before his King. Arthur could feel his mouth water as he beheld Merlin. “So pretty,” he whispered, pulling his own pants and undergarments down.

Pressing his hot body on top of Merlin’s both men moaned softly to feel their flesh against one another. Merlin pressed his lips against his King’s and they kissed passionately and opened mouthed, coaxing the precum from both of their cocks.

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur moaned when he broke away from their kissing, trailing small pecks and bites down Merlin’s lovely pale skin. Merlin gasped for air with each touch of Arthur’s lips to his skin.

Arthur sucked and bit at the skin of the slight dip in Merlin’s hips, at his pelvis, wanting to leave Merlin a big purple mark. Feeling his love’s erection hard against his chest, Arthur took one hand from Merlin’s hip and gave his own cock a stroke. The head was wet, and he moaned against Merlin’s skin in pleasure.

“Merlin—” Arthur murmured sensually. Merlin looked up to see Arthur with his cock in hand.

“Oh, yes—” Merlin said.

“What do you want me to do?” Arthur teased, sitting up on his knees over Merlin, giving his big hard-on deliberate strokes. The King grunted with each one, and Merlin’s eyes widened at how big it was. He wanted it in his mouth so badly.

“I want to suck you off,” Merlin said impatiently, then grabbed Arthur’s sides and pushed him back on the enormous bed he had so often wished to crawl into.

Straddling his King, Merlin planted a sloppy kiss on Arthur’s mouth, and ran his tongue down Arthur’s chest and abdomen as Arthur sighed. Arthur never really had abs, but he was widely built, and had strong muscles. Oh, how Merlin wanted Arthur to use that strength in unspeakable ways.

Once at his king’s throbbing cock, Merlin licked his hand slowly, eyes locked on his King, and slowly started stroking, the palm of his hand rubbing against the head and then wrapping back down on the shaft. Arthur gripped the bedsheets, biting his lip. “Fuck,” he said, grimacing in pleasure.  

Merlin smiled devilishly and could not resist moving on. Releasing Arthur’s penis, Merlin lowered himself so his pink, plump lips were just inches from Arthur’s wet head. Blowing on it softly, Merlin, looking deeply into his King’s eyes, took Arthur’s member in his mouth slowly, all the way to the base, where he gagged. Pulling up, Arthur was looking at Merlin with so much lust, so much fire in his bright blue eyes, that Merlin went right back to it. His head bobbed as he took King Arthur’s big cock in and out of his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat so that he gagged, and wrapping his tongue all manners of ways around the head. Arthur wouldn’t stop moaning Merlin’s name. Knowing Arthur was close to finishing, Merlin pulled back, and kneeled over Arthur.

“Your turn, my King,” he demanded.

Arthur was breathless at Merlin’s boldness.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make a girl out of you, Merlin?” he growled, kissing his love vigorously.

Pulling away, Merlin saw Arthur look at Merlin's dripping wet head with hunger.

“No, Arthur,” he said. Stepping off the bed, Merlin guided Arthur with a hand, and then said to his King, “Kneel, sire.”

Arthur did not argue, nor take insult. Dropping to his knees, his squeezed Merlin’s ass with his hands, looking up in adoration. Merlin smirked, and, grabbing a fistful of Arthur’s hair, asked, “Do you want it?”  

In response, Arthur took Merlin’s long cock in his mouth, gagging and drooling. He had clearly never done this before, but damn did it feel good. His hand still holding a fistful of Arthur’s hair, he decided to help him out.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, my King” he whispered. Arthur attempted a nod but was prevented by Merlin’s lengthy cock going in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Arthur” Merlin grunted, thrusting his hips back and forth, his cockhead slipping in between the kings dripping lips.

Arthur used one of his hands to fondle Merlin’s balls, causing him to moan. Then that hand went back to slowly stroking his own cock.

“Fuck, Arthur—” Merlin said once more, higher in pitch. Arthur knew Merlin was close to climax, and gripped Merlin’s ass cheeks, anxious for his reward.

Merlin moaned as he finished, his hot cum shooting down his King’s mouth as he gave two more gentle thrusts to help Arthur swallow it all. Pulling out of Arthur’s mouth, Merlin fell back onto the bed, every inch of him tingling.

Arthur got up from his knees, wiping his mouth of the last of Merlin’s cum from his lips, and pounced on him.

“You look divine,” he whispered, planting a hot kiss on Merlin’s lips so that Merlin could taste himself. Pulling back, Arthur murmured, “My pretty, pretty Merlin. You are such a girl.” The King caressed Merlin’s cheek, admiring his beautiful bone structure that gifted him such lovely cheekbones.

“But you’re not a girl, are you Merlin?” Arthur continued. Merlin shook his head, pouting and biting his lip. Arthur was wild with desire.

Flipping Merlin over, he growled, “You’re my man, and I’m going to fuck you like one.”

Merlin, despite his cock being spent, was still so aroused by his fierce blonde King wanting him so desperately.

Licking his index finger, Arthur reached down to tease Merlin’s tight arsehole. He kissed Merlin’s back lightly, leaving Merlin shivering.

“You like that?” Arthur breathed, his voice barely audible.

“Yes, my King,” Merlin sighed.

Arthur smacked Merlin’s ass and reached into his nightstand for a vial. Pouring its contents onto his fingers, Arthur hissed, “You’re mine, Merlin. All mine.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin agreed breathlessly.

With one hand on Merlin’s hip, the King began to massage Merlin’s hole with two oil covered fingers. Merlin hummed in response, and exhaled when Arthur put a finger in him. Slowly gliding it back and forth, Arthur ran his tongue up Merlin’s spine.

“Merlin—” he murmured softly, “Merlin.”

Arthur put a second finger in Merlin, thrusting a bit more confidently, and after a minute or two of Merlin’s pleased grunts, finally, a third slipped in. The King kept moving his fingers in and out, readying Merlin’s hole for his bulging erection.

“Oh Arthur,” he moaned.

Arthur withdrew his fingers and grabbed the vial of oil. “Do you want me to take you, Merlin?” he asked.

“Yes, my King,” Merlin begged, “Please.”

Arthur poured oil onto his cock and gave it a stroke to slick it up properly, rubbing Merlin’s hole once more with his newly wetted fingers. Then Arthur slowly pressed his head against it, and Merlin gasped, as Arthur slid into him slowly.

“Arthur,” he said, his voice high pitched with pleasure and anticipation.

“Yes my pretty?” Arthur exhaled, his cock almost completely buried in Merlin’s ass.

“Fuck me, Arthur,” Merlin implored, unable to take his King’s idleness.

Without a word, Arthur began to thrust deliberately back and forth, holding onto Merlin’s hips for aid. Merlin slammed his ass back against his King, and Arthur moaned as Merlin’s ass moved. They both made an “Uh—uh—uh” sound with each clap their bodies made against one another.

“Oh Arthur—” Merlin moaned loudly.

“That’s it, say my name,” The King responded, proud to make Merlin feel such pleasure. “Fuck, Merlin, your ass is tight. You like that, baby? You like this big cock?”

“Yes, my King—yes Arthur,” Merlin whimpered as Arthur hit his pleasure spot just right.

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re going to make me cum” Arthur grunted, slamming Merlin’s ass harder.

Merlin gripped the bedsheets as Arthur wildly thrust into him one, two, three times, and then felt his King’s hot cum fill him up as he moaned Merlin’s name, then felt it drip down his ass cheek as Arthur withdrew.

Throwing himself on the bed, exhausted, Arthur panted, his eyes closed. Merlin, breathless, moved closer to Arthur’s warm, sweaty body. He kissed his King’s forehead and rested his head on Arthur’s chest.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, and the two let silence fill the room as they caught their breath.

After a couple of moments, Arthur murmured, “Merlin,” causing Merlin to look up at him. Arthur kissed him sweetly, then pulled back, cupping his face in one hand.

“Yes, Arthur?” he whispered.

Looking at Merlin with more love than anyone had ever looked at him with, Arthur said, “You should be my King, too.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. He kissed Arthur’s chest.

“Your wish is my command, sire,” he answered, kissing his King, each smiling into their kiss.

“Good,” Arthur responded against Merlin’s lips, “I can’t wait for the coronation banquet.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first (eventual) smut piece I've ever written, and was only my second fanfic for this fandom, not to mention it is only my second fanfic in many years. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
